


The Pieces That Are Sacrificed

by aidennestorm



Series: AlexandStar HamilTrek (Oneshots) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Public Sex, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on ToS episodes.This installment:Plato’s Stepchildren. In which Washington and Hamilton are forced to perform for a captive audience.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: AlexandStar HamilTrek (Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Pieces That Are Sacrificed

Though Hamilton can’t possibly equate this impending violation to anything else—in no world, this one or the next or  _ any _ in the known universe, is the unfamiliar psi pressure bending his knees to the tile floor and rendering him immobile consensual—it’s made worse by the inescapable reality that such exposure has  _ always _ been one of his tap-out scenarios. As much as he enjoys intimate touch, craves it, the thought of sharing something so private with anyone other than his partners is a nightmare. 

But obviously there’s no tapping out now. Not when Eliza sits stiffly in an ornate chair at Parmen’s side, furious horror twisted on her face, their “host’s” hand resting on her thigh a wordless threat. Not when Parmen stares out across the tableau of Hamilton kneeling at Washington’s feet, a boredness on his alien face that does nothing to mute the malicious amusement in his eyes.

This  _ is _ a nightmare. 

But—

If Parmen had any inkling that in normal circumstances he greatly enjoys this—that he greedily welcomes any moment his captain puts him on his knees—he wouldn’t be attempting to humiliate them like this. It means he’s fallible, and not as omniscient as he claims to be. 

It means there’s  _ hope.  _

_ You can control my body, _ he thinks viciously, as his hands move at Parmen’s whim, reaching for the tented front of Washington’s uniform pants.  _ You can’t fucking touch my mind.  _

When Hamilton looks up, Washington isn’t in much better straits. It’s truly a marvel that his captain has resisted most of the pressures on his own body for so long, but every line of his sturdy frame is taut, nearly shaking with the effort to stay still. He looks stern and severe with his face tight and brows creased in silent pain, but devastation shadows his dark eyes.

Parmen’s piercing gaze hones in on Washington; Hamilton sees the shift happen in his periphery, and takes advantage of the momentary respite. Though his fingers are still beyond his ability to control, deftly baring Washington’s unwillingly-hardened cock to the crackling air, he leans his head in just enough to obscure his mouth. 

“Ready,” he rasps, so quiet it’s scarcely a whisper of air.

Washington’s expression barely shifts, but his hand suddenly plunges into Hamilton’s hair, tightening so much Hamilton’s scalp stings. Finally breaking under the external pressure, Hamilton knows. It’s all the reassurance he can give before the thick head of Washington’s cock probes at his lips, before Parmen forces his mouth open and makes Washington sink deep. 

It takes everything he has to try and  _ focus. _ Tears track down his cheeks with every thrust of Washington’s hips; his throat works around the fullness choking him. But while this may be the warmth of Washington’s skin, the taste of his rigid length, the softness of his belly crushed to Hamilton’s nose, this isn’t  _ Washington. _ There’s no familiarity, no intimacy, to the way Washington gracelessly fucks his throat, none of the controlled finesse. Even when Washington allows himself to truly hurt Hamilton as much as Hamilton begs for, there’s always an affection to his touch that Parmen can’t possibly replicate.

Most importantly—there’s no willingness from  _ either _ of them, and Hamilton knows his hands and mouth are being weaponized as much as the cock currently suffocating him. 

He can only hope Washington will eventually realize the same.

_ Hold on, sir, _ Hamilton thinks, his consciousness beginning to fade. His hands slacken and his vision frays around the edges; a few seconds more and his heart pounds painfully in his chest, his ears ring, and everything goes black to the taste of Washington’s release on his tongue and the sound of Parmen’s cruel laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: vicious, tap, marvel.  
>    
> [Here is the scene that inspired this fic if you want to see it!](https://youtu.be/UhQA-06kSLU)


End file.
